1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to the connection and release of electrical conductors to and from wiring devices such as wall-mounted switches and receptacles and, more particularly, to an improved release for push-wire connections in such devices.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that push-wire connections of electrical conductors to wiring devices such as wall-mounted switches and receptacles are simpler and quicker than screw-type connections. A bare end of the conductor is simply inserted in one direction into an opening in a housing for the device. An internal resilient spring clip or finger normally overlies the opening and is deflected out of the way by the bare conductor end during insertion. The resilience of the finger biases the bare conductor end into electrically-conductive contact with an interior terminal. The finger locks the bare conductor end in place to the terminal and actively resists removal of the bare conductor end in the event of a direct pull in the opposite direction.
It is conventional, for example, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,015,201, in such push-wired devices to provide a release passage adjacent the opening in which the conductor is inserted. A screwdriver blade is normally inserted into this release passage to engage and deflect the finger away from the bare conductor end, thereby releasing the same and enabling the bare conductor end to be removed from the opening.
Although generally satisfactory for their intended purpose of releasing the conductor, experience has shown that the known techniques for releasing the push-wire connection are not altogether effective. For example, a screwdriver having a blade small enough to fit inside a particular release passage is not always available. Even so, the blade may be inserted improperly or with excessive force, thereby damaging the finger and, in some instances, cracking the device housing. The device cannot or should not be used with a cracked housing, and certainly not with a damaged finger whose alignment has been altered or whose gripping force has been compromised.